A Hopeful Heart
by Cel140
Summary: '...As she passed by him gracefully and perhaps even purposely, Merlin's bright blue eyes followed her in awe and deep inside, he decided coming to Camelot may have not been his worst choice after all.' What would have happened if Morgana had discovered Merlin in her chambers on his errand for Gaius? Twist on 1x01. One-shot


A Hopeful Heart

by Cel140

(Hey everyone! I thought I might change things up a bit, and since I've never tried one-shots, so I thought 'Why not?' So here goes, my first one-shot, completely based on Mergana :D)

Destinies are pesky things-and in Merlin's case, it comes in the form of an arrogant Prince. It was just his luck that a magical reptile decided to give him the responsibility of making sure the prat wouldn't do anything stupid before he had the chance to become King.

Merlin sighed softly. He didn't have time to dwell on the problem that had kept him up a good portion of the night. He needed to get this potion to the Lady Morgana, then help Gaius with whatever needed doing.

He reached the top of the stairs, and the first door on the landing came into sight. The Lady's door, no doubt, for there were no other ones that looked like they could lead into a chamber fit for the King's ward. Drawing his hand into a soft fist, Merlin wrapped his knuckles against the wood-not too light that he wouldn't be heard, but not too loud to be intrusive.

"Enter." Came a soft, muffled voice on the other side.

Merlin did so, and as he did he intended to say that he was the Court Physician's new apprentice and that he was here to bring her a sleeping draft, but all such words died on his lips when he saw _her_.

In the middle of the room she stood, back facing him, wearing a satin blue dress fitted stunningly round her hour-glass figure. Delicate fingers ran through her thick, jet black curls as she began-for a lack of a better word for such elegant grace-gliding across the floor towards her changing screen.

"Arthur is so proud," Came Morgana's lovely voice, drawing an enchanted Merlin out of his reverie with a start, "If he wants to escort me to the feast, why not just get off his high horse and ask?"

The young warlock froze.

She thought he was someone else.

"_Quick_!" Came a panicky voice inside his head as the Lady dissappeared behind the screen, "_Put the potion on the table and get out before she sees you_!"

Merlin set the potion out on the table in a jerky movement, and he was backing towards the safety of the exit, yet fate had other plans.

"Pass me that dress, would you Gwen?"

Her voice came so suddenly, and it was on his clumsiness that Merlin blamed what happened next.

As he'd been backing away, Merlin failed to notice a flower vase sitting atop a small table beside the door, and her abrupt question encouraged the jumpy, clumsy side of him. The flower vase was in no means sitting precariously, but when Merlin's spine bumped rather painfully into the table-

**CRASH!**

"Gwen?! What was that?! Are you alri-"

Morgana stopped short, and wide, stunning green eyes acknowledged his presence with a start, taking in the unfamiliar features. Merlin let out a shaky exhale at the beautiful face before him, and here-oh god-he averted his eyes when the full view had been taken in.

The satin cloth that had once completely covered her shoulders was hanging somewhat loosely, and although it was clung onto with an iron grasp, some milky white skin still showed through. Not only that, but also the sight of something Merlin tried in vain to forget-the one of a perfect, lightly portruding collarbone.

"You're not Gwen-" The Lady faltered, a blush glowing on her cheeks.

"No," Merlin affirmed quickly, his heart beating as fast as the stammering words that were coming out of his mouth, "I am-erm...what I mean to say...you see-"

"Gaius asked me to bring you a sleeping draft." He forced out.

Morgana eyed him somewhat suspiciously, but her eyes followed the general direction Merlin pointed out. Her once tense shoulder relaxed upon the sight of the potion, realizing he had not been spying on her.

"Thank you," She replied genuinely. The poor servant looked as though he wanted to dissappear into the floor boards if he didn't die of embarrasment first. Looking over to her right, Morgana donned a shawl she had noticed a few moments before, hoping that the action would put him slightly at ease.

"I'll clean up the mess and get it replaced, my lady."

"No, it's alright-"

Morgana trailed off. She was accustomed to addressing the servants by name as often as she could, but thinking back a moment-she couldn't remember hearing this admittedly charming young man's name.

"Merlin." He filled in, daring to meet her gaze. Deep, shy blue met stunning green for a few strangely comfortable moments, before the Lady moved her eyes towards the broken vase, remembering it suddenly.

"It's alright-Merlin," Morgana replied, feeling strangely content to say the unusual name, "You really don't have to. I'm sure the Court Physician needs you."

"Right," Merlin agreed, jumping at the opportunity, "I'll be on my way."

He dipped his head respectfully, and even with the awkwardness of this first meeting, managed a charming, lopsided smile. A smile that, though it touched the corners of his lips only briefly, was one Morgana couldn't forget.

At the feast that evening, when she entered the ballroom like a goddess on Earth and all eyes were fixed on her, the attention did not seem to affect her. Even when Arthur had smoothly stepped in to flirt, it wasn't any of these things that made the night special.

It was the fact that, as she passed by him gracefully and perhaps even purposely, Merlin's bright blue eyes followed her in awe and deep inside, he decided coming to Camelot may have not been his worse choice after all.

Later down the years when they finally indulged in small talk and a form of flirting, going on adventures, learning of each other's personality, enjoying each other's company-Morgana's strange affections began to grow.

And still later on, even after destiny had made her the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love, she did not forget. She may now walk in darkness, plotting against those he cared for, sowing the seeds of Camelot's destruction, but deep in her heart she treasured these memories of him. Outwardly, she tried to mask this love with hatred-yet deep inside, she knew she loved him. She knew she had forgiven him. And, as crazy as it sounded, she hoped that one day-

He would too.

(There it is everyone! Hope you enjoyed this short little piece! But gosh, I had written a way better version on a different site, and I had just finished it, feeling proud of myself and grinning. I click 'Save', and the site LOGS ME OUT! So, after pulling out some of my hair, I had to rewrite it, but I managed! With all that said xD please comment, fave, and follow. I really love all your feedback! Sorry, one last thing, would this story be considered K+ or T? Please let me know what you would put)


End file.
